1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to information processing and, more particularly, to an information Processing apparatus, method and medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printer driver installed in a client computer receives objects from an application or OS installed in the client computer. The printer driver sends the objects to a print apparatus. The print apparatus interprets the objects, and renders the objects (i.e. draws the objects in a bitmap memory) to obtain a bitmap corresponding to the objects.
Here, if the print apparatus is old fashioned, the print apparatus cannot interpret some objects, then cannot render the objects. For example, since a gradation object has been recently invented, the old fashioned print apparatus cannot interpret this object (hereinafter, non-supported object) and cannot render this non-supported object. So, the recent printer driver interprets this non-supported object, and renders this non-supported object to obtain a bitmap. Then, the printer driver needs to send the bitmap to the old fashioned print apparatus.
In addition to that, some of the old fashioned print apparatus cannot interpret a non-rectangular bitmap. So, if the non-supported object such as a gradation object 1-4 in the FIG. 15 is non-rectangular, the printer driver needs to generate a rectangular bitmap 1-6 surrounding the gradation object 1-4.
Then, the generated rectangular bitmap 1-6 are sent to the old fashioned print apparatus with a picture object 1-2, and a text object 1-3. In this result, the print apparatus generates a bitmap 1-9. At a glance, there is a problem in the bitmap 1-9 because a part of the picture object 1-7 and a part of the text object 1-8 disappear. This is because the rectangular bitmap 1-6 overwrites the part of the picture object 1-7 and the part of the text object 1-8.
If the bitmap 1-6 can include transparent pixels instead of white pixels around the rendered gradation object, this problem can be solved. But, the old fashioned print apparatus cannot interpret a bitmap including transparent pixels, so this problem cannot be solved easily.
So, to solve this problem, conventionally the printer driver generates a rectangular bitmap 1-5 shown in the FIG. 1, then sends the rectangular bitmap 1-5 with the picture object 1-2 and the text object 1-3 to the old fashioned print apparatus. By doing so, the old fashioned print apparatus can generate a correct bitmap including rendered objects 1-10, 1-11, and 1-12.
But, the print apparatus tends to perform a blurring process on all pixels of the bitmap 1-6 included in the correct bitmap. This is because pictures, which are appropriate for the blurring process tend to be sent as a bitmap (a raw bitmap or compressed bitmap) to a print apparatus, and texts, which are appropriate for an edge enhancement process tend to be sent as a non-bitmap (e.g., character code) to a print apparatus.
In this result, the blurring process is performed on a rendered text object “A” included in the rectangular bitmap in the old fashioned print apparatus. Then, the sharpness of the text “A” has been lost.
This problem can be solved easily if the printer driver can send the bitmap 1-6 with plural attributes (e.g., “text” for some pixels and “image” for other pixels). But, there are some old fashioned print apparatus that cannot interpret plural attributes for one bitmap.